Return of the shadowEnglish
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Zak is alone in home and will receive the visit of evil zak Monday, will be able to defeat him? SLASH zak saturday/monday YAOI!


- ... – = A character dialog  
- ... (...) - =What is thought of parenthesis character  
- ... "_Blabla_" - = that is between quotation marks and italics is a whisper  
/ / ... / / = Ambient sounds of blows or things  
- / / ... (...) / / - = Explanation that the sound is not all things have a defined sound, also use parentheses dialogues as one character sighs and groans were easily confused XD  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-= Scene change

Without further ado, let's start. I forgot, I have no secrets on Saturdays belong, are of their respective author and you know the stream below, no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-I promise I will behave- begged the boy black hair, his white tufts sway before your eyes

-hump Zak, I'm not sure his mother- said -better come with us

-but this meetings are so boring, please let us stay at home, Fisk and I will behave, right? - he turned to see the gorilla-cat

-resssh - said while the cryptid nodded

-mmm ...- the white haired watched the clock on the wall, they were to late for the conference and Zak had not even changed -ahhh (sigh) ok, but put the security system

-Yes, now go away, see you in the afternoon- said the cryptid power vessel while pushing his parents to the door of the house

-well, bye Zak, beware- his mom bent over and gave his son a gentle kiss on the forehead. Zak was a few minutes saying goodbye from the door. When their parents had been put the key and the security system is active.

-good, guys, prepare all- he told Fiskerton and Komodo while going to the kitchen for popcorn and sodas, maybe even a piece of meat for komodo, was not very fond of eating popcorn. - "_Come on, Hurry_" - said in front of the microwave, the marathon of horror films would start and did not want to miss even a second.

As soon as I finish preparing popcorn he opened the microwave and emptied the bag in a bowl, in three seconds he run to the living room and fit between the lizard and the cat-gorilla

When the first movie ended, as the sweets were finished and you can not enjoy a horror film without candy or that was his uncle Doyle had said . After losing a stone paper or scissors, Zak was chosen to go for more goodies

- ¬¬ damn, I lost- is scold while walking into the kitchen

//trap trap (step softer sound) // Zak turned around, he had heard the footsteps close

-komodo?- the dragon was the only one capable of getting so quietly. But there was nothing –komodo? - Repeated, hoping that the cryptid is revealed but nothing happened -his is not funny!

-depends on the point of sight- fast like a wind, of a hand was holding the neck of Zak

-ghhh ... - the Saturday tried to break free, but it was not a good option slowly feeling like something was dragged by his body - help m...! - could not finish the word, a soft, hand was putted in his mouth -mmhhh ...- he began to feel tired, his body was heavy

-quiet - said a voice so similar that causes chills, pushed him against the wall and finally the light fading down the hall to disclose to his captor. His eyes opened in amazement

- Zahhk mnday -said with difficulty because he barely made it to breathe, his part emerged from the mirror. Zak Monday he smiled and loosen the grip why are you here? How did you got out of the mirror?

-That's a secret - he smiled, the Monday put his hand inside the shirt of its counterparts, he shivered at the touch of his hands but not very hard, the black haired recognized a centipede as Devonian annelid, a cryptid able to absorb the life force to leave you unconscious

-Cute, no? - Smiling sardonically told the white haired –its practical- the evil copy put the cryptid in a backpack. Zak Saturday began to feel tired for the theft of energy. - Hey if you sleep is not fun- he shocked him to wake up. Zak made an effort and gave him a push trying to get away from the anti-Zak, was a matter of time before the reality is altered and end up broken, he had to leave now!

- (what is going on?) - He looked around and noticed that all follow the same, no change –why reality is not altered?

-for this -the white haired showed his right hand, rose from under the hose he had a metal bracelet, full of strange symbols- is a gift from komodo Monday

-gheeezzzzzzz - Zak can hear the hiss of komodo, his komodo. It had already been taken so time in get the sweets, they were looking. The Monday boy pushed to hide in a corner

-…ko- he silenced the Saturday with a deep kiss. The black haired trying to get rid of that caress so sharp, but Monday Zak enjoyed this resistance

-ghuezzz gheeezz – komodo look around looking for his little Zak but it can't find it, just a second ago believed heard his voices. Komodo continues its path

-nhhh…- Zak feels like his lungs are contracted by the lack of air. But the anti-Zak ends with the kiss, after a good breath Zak looks and ask him -and what is that supposed to mean?

- A taste of mine- smiled licking his lips malicious. The black haired raised an eyebrow confused, this made us laugh at Zak Monday –OMG, Now I see that you're bad copy, you so innocent.  
- ¬¬ you're the bad copy!- Zak Saturday seemed upset

-I must admit that you're not so bad about kissing- and taking advantage of the couple is still weak the Monday steals another kiss, Zak tries to turn his face and breaking the contact but his copy maintains his back and forced to correspond the kiss

-ah ... why? - question between wheezing

-that my specialty is torture and you have no idea how I enjoy it- he heard the hiss

-already finished playing?- he heard, a lizard with black spots on the back it looked with some annoyance - it's time to go -said komodo Monday

- ¬¬ damn- angry growls while to let go black haired, Zak Saturday was not able to stand on his legs and slip over the wall.

-hurry- hiss komodo

-go, I take moment- the dragon was gone and the Monday boy walked to the Saturday –beware, the next time the torture is worse- his smile is grim but black haired can't stop see it - was only a warm up, This is the good bye - he approaches. And catches the lips of Zak in a tender caress, the young Saturday correspond by accident -look! You're learning fast

-Shut up! - replied furious with himself, under the gaze to the floor while his copy away

// trap traps // komodo hear the cry of Zak and back down the aisle, it was too late to see the copies, they were already gone. But at least he could find Zak, a little pale and watery eyes, but he's good

I am sorry, I feeled a little sleepy- excused the boy while lifting and going with work to the TV room -come on lets go watch the movies

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-appears that I wasn't wrong to take us out of the mirror- the lizard tells the white-haired Zak -your games are very useful

-this is only the beginning

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry!!!! My English are so bad but I promise write this in English.

It's my first fanfic on English, I love the couple Zak Saturday/ Zak Monday XD it's so cute XD

Can you give a review? Please?:3 if you give me a review, I think in made more yaoi of the secrets Saturdays


End file.
